Effortless
by trailtest
Summary: A mayor reveals, and it's obvious what's going to happen next. [Oneshot]


**a typical ranked game**

* * *

 **Day Two**

"This is my shiny mayor badge, proving me as the mayor of this town full of scum that deserve to be shot or lynched or killed!" proclaimed Zero. The mayor badge in his hand shined and shined and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a message high in the sky: _Zero has revealed as the Mayor!_

"Whisper me roles or suffer the fate of all scum found here!" he said.

A flood of townies began to congregate around Zero, confidentially divulging their role cards and the results from their abilities they held. Zero, having lots of experience in leading whispernets, was still overwhelmed, but began to write the claims in his will. A crowd of three people stood away from Zero, disinterested in revealing their role to the 100% confirmed town for some reason.

"All right, vote up Kitty's ass," Zero pointed to one of the girls standing away from him, who never whispered a role.

"Wait, why me?" she asked as crowd mentality drove her to the trial stand, "There's no evidence. It's too early to lynch."

"If you don't say your role then you don't have the right to live," said Aoi Aoko, "Tick tock, it's already judgement phase, and I'm already voting guilty."

"Inno, guys, Zero's probably an exe," said This Game Sucks, another who didn't tell Zero their role, "EXE EXE EXE"

To Kitty's dismay, she was guiltied 8-0, forced to be hung in the center of the town. Her eyes radiated anger instead of the fear any ordinary townie would make.

"I can't believe ranked has skype cheaters. Y'all just got lucky."

And then the stool was kicked out from under her, and she died. Judging from her mafia sigil hidden in her pocket and a list of the people she investigated, the town deduced Kitty was a consigliere.

After that relevation, it was nearly nighttime, and the town prepared to head off to bed to hopefully not get shanked in the middle of the night. Zero whispered some last few instructions to others, and headed off to his house to hopefully sleep peacefully.

 **Day Three**

The bodies of a medium and escort were found dead by the mafia and a lone serial killer, respectively. Initially, the town pushed for the person the escort last... distracted, Trixie Too, but with the help of Zero's yelling, they got This Game Sucks on the stand.

"What the fuck, Zero," This Game Sucks yelled, "Trixie Too is the SK, why aren't you lynching her?"

"Don't worry, my friend the jailor will take care of her," he replied, "Plus, you didn't claim a role. Not claiming a role to a 100% confirmed town sounds a bit scummy, don't you think? Oh and you defended Kitty, when I revealed as mayor 30 seconds ago, plus you didn't vote her up... and she flipped mafia. You're 99% scum or 1%'Go Back To Classic' material."

"I thought she was inno! You can't lynch without proof!"

"Yeah, you can. Oh, time's up. Sounds like you're dead tonight."

And once again, guilty votes magically forced This Game Sucks to tie a noose around his neck and prepare for his death. He grinned as Zero was about to kick the stool away.

"jester lolol"

As the light faded away from the lynched's eyes, a harsh gust blew through the town. A message sent by the system appeared once again: _The Jester will have revenge from beyond his grave!_

"Still scum. Go fuck yourself, This Game."

And night fell again.

 **Day Four**

A bodyguard, an afk medium, and Trixie Too the serial killer died last night. One by the mafia, one by jester, and one by the jailor

"Thanks, transporter, for killing the medium who didn't bother to play and whisper me their role. Thanks to you, I now have four confirmed town besides me, so there are four people left who need to be lynched. I didn't get an NB claim so that likely makes it a 3/4 chance of hitting scum today. The jailor can execute one of the three left and we'll be on a mafia faceroll." said Zero, "Lynch Sam."

"Okay, I lied, I'm amnesiac. I'll remember bodyguard, I swear," Sam said, "Please, don't lynch me. Just give me a night. I didn't know town would win so fast."

Zero considered his proposition for a few seconds, then nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Lynch Bob the Builder."

"Wait, I'm amnes too, I lied since this mode likes to kill all neutral claimers," said Bob.

"No, you aren't, or else you would've counterclaimed. Get lynched bro."

And so Bob the Builder was lynched, and he was the godfather.

"Jailor, here are your last orders. Kill Hailey. If she's not mafia, then it's One, the other person. If Sam didn't remember, then lynch him instead."

Hailey said something in defense, but it was lost. The end justified the means, didn't it?

 **Day Five**

Hailey the mafioso was killed by the jailor. An amnesiac had remembered that they were a bodyguard. _Town Wins!_

Zero sighed. It was so easy to win as town, especially since there wasn't any risk in whispering to a confirmed town member. So easy, in fact, he would have stayed hidden as a mayor... yet the lure of freelo called to him. It beckoned with its sweet numbers and the guarantee of being put in queues with people who were at least half competent. Screw having fun, grinding elo was all that he needed!

Exiting the endgame lobby, he joined another ranked game and rolled spy. He stretched his fingers, preparing for another whispergame. Time for another free town victory!


End file.
